Please don't stop the rain
by TinksPattinson
Summary: Isabella Bella“ Swan arbeitet für ein bekanntes Modemagazin. Als sie eines Tages, den Auftrag von ihrer Chefin bekommt, Megastar Edward Cullen zu interviewen, er kennt sie... aber woher denn gleiche nochmal? Ganze Zusammenfassung im Kapitel AH
1. Chapter 1

Auf den Rat einer ganz, ganz lieben Freundin ;-) veröffentliche ich dann mal den Anfang meiner Geschichte hier. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und würde mich über viele Reviews freuen!

Zusammenfassung

Isabella „Bella" Swan arbeitet für ein bekanntes Modemagazin. Als sie eines Tages, den Auftrag von ihrer Chefin „Cruela" bekommt, die beiden Twilight-Stars Edward Cullen und Jessica Stanley zu interviewen, trifft sie besagten Herren seit einiger zeit wieder – kann sich jedoch nicht an ihn entsinnen. Edward hingegen schon. Er lässt nicht nach und so treffen sie sich immer wieder. Alte – unbewusste?! – Gefühle flammen wieder auf, welchen beide nachgeben. Doch irgendwann steht man zwischen zwei wichtigen Entscheidungen. Beide sind auf ihre Weise Unumgänglich. Was nun, wenn man es gut meint, und dafür die Liebe seines Lebens ziehen lässt, um ihr ihren größten Wunsch zu erfüllen…? Doch was ist wiederum, wenn sie schon ihren größten Wunsch hat und vollkommen glücklich ist? Wir alles ein gutes Ende nehmen? All Human

Kapitel 1

Das Geräusch meines Weckers schallte durch mein Zimmer. Ich schaltete ihn aus und guckte auf die Uhr „Scheiße!" Ich sprang aus dem Bett und stieß mit meinem Fuß gegen die Bettkante.

Ich hatte vergessen, die Zeit umzustellen, was dazu führte, dass ich eine halbe Stunde zu spät war. Ich rannte ins Bad um meine Zähne zu putzen und suchte meine Klamotten zusammen, die in meinem ganzen Zimmer verstreut waren.

Ich warf meine Sachen in meine Tasche, zog meine Socken an und suchte nach meinem Blackberry.

„Angela, hast du mein Blackberry gesehen?" Ich rannte die Treppe hinunter und verpasste die letzte Stufe, was dazu führte, dass ich auf meinem Hintern landete.

Ich stand fluchend auf und ging in die Küche.

„Dein Iphone liegt im Wohnzimmer!" Sagte Angela meine Mitbewohnerein, während sie Kaffee kochte.

„Ich hab aber mein Blackberry gesucht!" Ach egal, ich hatte jetzt keine Zeit ein Suchtrupp nach dem blöden Ding zu schicken. Ich warf mein Iphone in meine Tasche und steckte mir einen Apfel in den Mund.

„Keinen Kaffee heute morgen?" Angela sah mich fragend an.

„Ne, ich bin schon viel zu spät!"

Ich rannte aus der Tür und warf meine Handtasche und den Rücksitz.

Während ich die Straße entlang raste, trug ich etwas Maskara und Lippenstift auf. Ich schaltete das Radio ein und erschreckte mich erstmal. Katrina and the waves schrien mich aus den Boxen an.

I'm walking on sunshine , wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
and don't it feel good!!

Oh Gott, bitte tu mir das nicht an! Sunshine...? Du mich auch. Ich wechselte den Sender. Nirvana, schon viel besser.

Load up on guns  
Bring your friends  
Its fun to lose  
And to pretend  
Shes overboard  
Myself assured  
I know I know  
A dirty word

Ich habe diese komische Angewohnheit, das die Musik die ich höre immer zu meiner Stimmungslage passen muss. Sonst wäre meine Welt verdreht. Ja, ich weiß, ich bin ein Freak, aber es ist mir egal.

Mein Handy klingelte und ich angelte es vom Rücksitz.

„Hallo?"

„Wo zum Teufel bist du?"  
„Dir auch einen guten morgen! Ich bin in zwei Minuten da, hab verschlafen."  
„Beeil dich!"  
Ich arbeite für ein ziemlich bekanntes Modemagazin. Der Job ist gut, ich lerne viele Leute kennen, gehe auf gute Partys und verdiene gutes Geld.

Ich komme mit meinen Kollegen gut klar, obwohl wen will ich da verarschen. Ich komme mit einer Kollegin gut klar. Aber wer braucht schon mehr? Entweder man mag mich, oder man mag mich nicht. Bei den meisten mit denen ich arbeite, habe ich es lieber, wenn sie mich nicht mögen. Sie nehmen ihr Sache viel zu ernst und sich selbst viel zu wichtig, weil sie denken, dass sie unersetzbar sind, aber das ist nicht der Fall.

Die Schlimmste von allen ist meine Chefin. Wir nennen sie Cruela Devil, sie sieht auch wirklich ein bisschen so aus.

Rosalie, meine Kollegin und gute Freundin, wartete schon auf mich. In ihrer Hand hielt sie einen Starbucksbecher und drückte ihn mir in die Hand sobal ich ausgestiegen war.

„Einen white coffe mocca, mit Fettarmer Milch und ohne Sahne!" Ich nahm den Becher entgegen und trank einen Schluck.

„Super, danke! Du hast auf jeden Fall meinen morgen gerettet!"

„Du wirst es brauchen! Jetzt komm schon!" Ich joggte hinter ihr her.

„Wie geht's Cruela heute morgen?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Wie immer!" Was bedeutet, dass sie schlechte Laune hatte.

Ich warf meine Handtasche auf meinen Schreibtisch, wodurch meine Unterlagen, die dort lagen sich auf dem Boden verteilten.

„Schlechten morgen gehabt?" Rose hob die Blätter wieder auf und legte sie zurück auf meinen Tisch.

„Aw, frag erst gar nicht!" maulte ich. „was steht heute an?" I hatte keine Ahnung von meinem Tagesablauf, wenn ich mein Blackberry nicht hatte.

„Als erstes das Interview mit den beiden von Twilight, dann die Besprechung mit Cruela!"

Ich suchte in dem Stapel Papier nach den Fragen für das Interview und steckte sie in eine Mappe.

„Na, dann komm!"

„Wie hießen die nochma?" Ich hab es nicht so mit Namen, bin ja schon froh, dass ich mir meinen eigenen merken kann.

„Edward Cullen und Jessica Stanley!" Sie sah mich misstrauisch an. „Du kennst ihn, ihr beiden habt letztes Jahr zusammen die Weihnachtsparty verlassen. Weiß auch net, was ihr danach gemacht, will es auch ehrlich gesagt nicht wissen!"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern „Kann mich nicht erinnern... heißt, ich hab nichts gemacht!"

Sie lachte mich aus. Sie lachte mich doch tatsächlich aus.

„Nur weil du so besoffen warst, dass du dich nicht erinnerst, heißt das nicht, dass nichts passiert ist!"

Doch, in meiner Welt schon.

„Hey, mein Name ist Bella, das ist Rosalie!" I schüttelte Edwards und Jessicas Hand. Sie schienen nett zu sein, also was man auf den ersten Eindruck eben so mitbekommt.

Edward sah mich etwas komisch an. Das sind dann die Momente wo ich mir wünschte an bestimmten Veranstaltungen nicht so viel getrunken zu haben. Ich suchte in meinem Gehirn nach dem Abend. Fand aber nur ein schwarzes Brett, an der Stelle wo sie sein sollten.

Ich ignorierte seinen Blick und fing mit den Fragen an.

Sie waren wirklich ganz locker, wie ich es mir gedacht hatte. Wir hatten viel gelacht während dem Interview. In den Momenten mag ich meinen Beruf am meisten, dann macht es richtig Spaß.

Vorallem in der Lage sein Fragen zu stellen, die nicht schon tausend mal gestellt worden.

„Danke, für das Interview!" Wir verabschiedeten uns und ich war schon fast auf dem Weg nach draußen, als ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter fühlte.

„Willst du einen Kaffee trinken gehen?"

Schelchte Idee, Bella, ganz schlechte Idee.

„Ja, natürlich" Oh, du Trottel, meckerte mein Gehirn.

„Dann komm!" Er legte eine Hand auf meinen Rücken und führte mich aus dem Zimmer. Da das Interview in einem Hotel gemacht wurde konnten wir in die Hotelbar gehen und dort was zu trinken.

Ich würde mich nicht wohl fühlen, wenn ich mit ihm durch die Straßen laufen müsste. Morgen wäre ich dann mit Sicherheit seine neue Freundin, zumindest der Klatschpresse zufolge

Wir setzten uns hin und bestellten was.

„Du siehst gut aus!" Ich verdrehte meine Augen.

„Was?" fragte er und hob seine Stimme ein wenig an.

„Wie oft am Tag sagst du das?" Fragte ich ihn zurück. „Über was willst du eigentlich reden?"

„Warum bist du überhaupt so abweisend?"

„Warum beantwortest du eine Frage mit einer Frage?"

„Weil du das Gleiche machst!" Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich wollte mich einfach nur nett unterhalten!" Ich unterdrückte ein Lachen.

„Keine Hintergedanken?"

„Nope," er betonte das P. „Ist das so unvorstellbar, dass ich mich nur unterhalten will?"

„Ja, denn ich kenne Leute wie dich!"  
Ich trank einen Schluck Kaffee und verbrannte mir die Zunge.

"Es schienn dich nicht gestört zu haben, als du meinen Namen gestöhnt hast"  
Hat er das wirklich gesagt? Das ist peinlich. Ich sah ihn mit offenem erstaunt an.  
"Siehst du? das ist genau das was ich meine. Du denkst immer nur an das eine. Und ich kann mich nicht mal daran erinnern, das heißt es kann nicht gut gewesen sein" Gut gekontert. Ha!  
"Nach den Geräuschen zu urteilen die du gemacht hast, muss es sehr gut gewesen sein!"

„Du bist so von dir überzeugt, weißt du das, Cullen?" Ich funkelte ihn an.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur einen Kaffee mit dir trinken und unterstellst mir direkt wieder, dass ich mit dir ins Bett wollte, obwohl das gar nicht der Fall ist!"  
Ich dachte einen Moment drüber nach. Hab ich wirklich gemacht... Mist! Okay, einfach Thema wechseln.

„Also, was machst du in New York?"

„Oh, sehr unauffälliger Versuch das Thema zu wechseln!" Er grinste mich an. „Ich promote ein bisschen und geh dann noch auf ne Award Show

„Hört sich interessant an!" Tu einfach so, als ob das total spannend wär

„Oh scheiße," ich sah auf meine Uhr „Cruela bringt mich um!" Ich sprang auf.

„Hey warte mal, wer ist Cruela! Und... gehen wir heute Abend nochwas trinken?"

„Klar," Ich legte meine Visitenkarte auf den Tisch. „Meine Chefin, erzähl ich dir später. Ruf mich an"

I rannte die Straße runter.


	2. Chapter 2

Eeeendlich, endlich nach viel zu lange Wartezeit gibt es mehr von Edward und Bella =)

Kapitel 2

„Wo bist du hin gegangen?" Rose kam in mein Büro, setzte sich hin und legte ihre Füße auf meinen Schreibtisch. Hallo? Manieren? Mein Gott.

„Wir waren einen Kaffee trinken!" Antwortete ich ohne zu ihr rüber zu gucken und suchte weiter nach einem Ordner.

„Oh einen Kaffee trinken, also in...!" Sie zog ihre Augenbraue hoch und sah mich mit einem süffisanten Lächeln an.

„Ja genau, An den Tisch setzen und Kaffee trinken!" Ich drückte ihre Füße vom Tisch worauf sie beinahe von ihrem Stuhl gefallen wäre. Hätte sie sich nicht mit den Händen aufgefangen.

„Langweilig!"

„Komm schon, Cruela wartet!" Sie sprang auf und ich lief hinter mir her.

„Ich will Details!" drängt sie.

„Es gibt keine Details!" Antwortete ich etwas verwirrt.

„Komm schon, Bella! Auf jeden Fall musst du zugeben, dass er süß ist!"

„Ich hab nie gesagt, dass er das nicht ist! Ich kann dir aber im Moment nicht folgen, worauf du hinaus willst." Ich versuchte einen Sinn zu finden wurde aber unterbrochen, als wir vor dem Konferenzraum standen.

„Also los!" Rose klopfte an die Tür und machte sie auf.

„Wie nett von euch beiden, dass ihr auch schon da seid!" Kathrine, das ist Cruelas richtiger Name, begrüßte uns.

„Das Interview hat länger als geplant gedauert!" Antwortete ich gleichgültig.

Ich interessiere mich für ihr Gemecker mittlerweile gar nicht mehr. Ich schaltete mein Gehirn einfach aus, sobald sie anfing zu reden.

Wir setzten uns hin und ich holte meine Papiere raus und fing an Kreise zu malen. Kommt immer gut wenn dein Chef denkt du schreibst mit.

Sie erzählte über den Status des Magazins und was wir machen müssten um unser gutes Ansehen zu behalten. Bla bla bla.

Ich malte immer weiter Kreise auf meine Blätter und bekam daher nicht mit, dass sie mit mir redete.

Rose stieß mir in die Rippen.

„Auuuu man..." Sie starrte mich an und zog ihre Lippen zusammen.

„Bella hörst du mir zu!" Wollte Katherine wissen.

„Ja, natürlich!" Nicht!

„Gut, dann hoffe ich du bist einverstanden damit!" Ich nickte nur und versuchte irgendwie heraus zu finden zu was ich gerade Zugestimmt hatte.

Das Meeting war zu Ende, Rose und ich waren die einzigen die noch im Raum saßen. Als sich die Tür hinter dem letzten schloss fing sie laut und für meinen Geschmack viel zu gehässig an zu lachen.

„Was geht denn mit dir ab?"

„Weißt du wo du gerade zugestimmt hast?" Sie hielt eine Hand vor ihren Bauch.

„Nicht wirklich, aber ich bin mir sicher, du klärst mich bald auf!"

„Du hast gesagt du gehst mit James Collins zu der New Moon Premiere und machst da ein Interview mit ihm!"

Mein Mund stand offen vor Schock.

„Hab ich nicht!" Ich wollte anfangen zu schreien.

„Doch das hast du!"  
Mist, mist, mist! James und ich sind für ca. zwei Jahre ausgegangen und kennen uns eigentlich schon immer. Okay, zwei Jahre ist so einfach daher gesagt vielleicht waren es auch drei oder vier oder vielleicht fünf. Nein, ich denke man kommt nur ca. auf zwei Jahre wenn man die Pause dazwischen rausrechnet. Ich bin nie wirklich von ihmlosgekommen, bzw es hat lange gedauert bis ich eingesehen habe, wie er wirklich ist. Ich dachte mal er wäre Der, aber da hatte ich mich wohl getäuscht. Mal waren wir zusammen, dann wieder nicht. Er hatte zu der Zeit schon ein paar kleine Rollen und bekam jetzt immer mehr Hauptrollen. Das schlimmste ist, ich hasse ihn. Ich hasse ihn wirklich.

„Bitte helf mir. Du musst das für mich machen! Bittttttteeeeeeeeeeee!"

„Für nichts in der Welt!" lachte sie.

„Hey, bleibts bei heute Abend?" Ich guckte auf die Uhr, es war viertel vor acht. Wow, Edward rief wirklich an, das musste man definitv zu einem der Weltwunder zählen. Nur weil ein Mann sagte er würde anrufen musste, dass ja nicht gleich heißen dass er das auch tat. In den meisten Fällen bedeutete das eher „machs gut".

„Ja, komm in das gleiche Hotel wie heute morgen. Sagen wir in einer Stunde?"

„Ja, bin da! Bis gleich!"  
„Bis gleich!" Ich legte auf und ging hoch um mich fertig zu machen.

„Wo gehst du hin?" wollte Angela wissen.

„Ich gehe mit Edward Cullen was trinken!" Ihre Augen wurden groß.

„Dem Sänger?" Sie sah überrascht aus.

„Jap, genau dem" Antwortete ich lachend „Bis später!"

Ich war ein wenig zu früh, also bestellte ich schon etwas zu trinken. An der Bar saß ein Typ, der mich die ganze Zeit anguckte. Es nervte total. Ich guckte in die andere Richtung und versuchte ihn zu ignorieren.

„Ist der Platz hier frei?" Fragte er und zeigte auf den Stuhl neben mir. Oh Gott, verstehst du keine Andeutungen? Ich hab kein Interesse!

„Ja, der ist frei und meiner dann auch, wenn du dich hinsetzt!" Er sah mich schockiert an.

Erst dann bemerkte ich, dass Edward lachend hinter mir stand. Der Typ guckte ihn um und ging dann ohne etwas weiteres zu sagen zurück zur Bar.  
„Das war gut!" sagte er immer noch lachend.

„Ich verstehe es nicht! Hab ich einen Zettel auf der Stirn, wo drauf steht „bagger mich an!" oder was?"

„Was ist los? Du bist noch zickiger als sonst!"

Ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ich bin nie zickig!" Er fing wieder an zu lachen.

„Natürlich bist du das! Also, erzähl mir was los ist!"

„Nur weil ich Katherine in dem Meeting heute nicht zugehört habe muss ich ein Interview mit meinem Exfreund bei der New Moon Premiere machen. Yaaay!" Sagte ich mit gespieltem Enthusiasmus.

„Es scheint, du magst ihn nicht mehr!"

„Gut geraten! Er ist ein Arsch!"  
„Das hört sich so an, als ob du sofort was zu trinken brauchst!" Er stand auf und ging zur Bar um uns etwas zu holen. Ich nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge um mich zu beruhigen. Ich wollte ihn mit meiner schlechten Laune nicht anstecken.


End file.
